


At Starfleet Academy

by Kati67



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Teenaged Jim, Teenaged Khan, Teenaged Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Excuse me, I believe I am to be stationed here’ his voice said.<br/>‘For God’s sakes man, we’re not on a spaceship!’ Bones said looking up.<br/>‘Come in the more the merrier’ Jim said. ‘I’m Jim Kirk and Grumpy over there is Leonard McCoy otherwise known as Bones’<br/>‘My name is Spock’ the Vulcan said nodding.<br/>‘Welcome Mr. Spock, choose a bed. I don’t care one way or the other’<br/>‘Thank you Mr. Kirk’<br/>‘Just Jim will do’<br/>‘In that case; Just Spock will do as well’<br/>‘Jesus where have I gotten myself into’ Bones said watching the two men ‘It’s like a Shakespearian play!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more tags as this story unfolds. I always write one chapter at a time not knowing myself where a story is going. As this is the first chapter I understand it might not be very exciting yet but bear with it.. Hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Love Kati

‘Make me proud son’ Admiral Kirk pinched his son’s shoulder before he turned around and left his room.

There he was alone in what would be his sleeping quarters for the next couple of years. His roommates hadn’t arrived yet but because his father had to speak to some people they were somewhat early. Jim Kirk walked toward the window and looked at the students arriving. This was what he had wanted all his life but now that it was his time to be actually here, he felt a bit scared to be honest. Not that he’d tell anyone, hell no! He turned around when he heard a knock on the door and saw someone with a large suitcase. He smiled and stepped forward; ‘Let me help you with that’

‘Good god, are we to sleep with four in this tiny room?’ the young man said stepping inside leaving Jim to drag the suitcase inside. ‘That will be cramped up and what if we don’t like each other?’

‘Well that’s a nice way to start’ Jim frowned.

His roommate started laughing ‘I’m sorry I’m a born pessimist, ‘Leonard McCoy but my friends call me Bones’

‘James Kirk but my friends call me Jim. Bones?’ Jim asked.

‘I want to be a doctor’ Bones explained with a grin. ‘You’re not related to the Admiral by any chance are you?’

‘He’s my father’ Jim sighed.

‘Poor you’ Bones started with his suitcase when the third roommate announced himself by knocking.

‘Excuse me, I believe I am to be stationed here’ his voice said.

‘For God’s sakes man, we’re not on a spaceship!’ Bones said looking up.

‘Come in the more the merrier’ Jim said. ‘I’m Jim Kirk and Grumpy over there is Leonard McCoy otherwise known as Bones’

‘My name is Spock’ the Vulcan said nodding.

‘Welcome Mr. Spock, choose a bed. I don’t care one way or the other’

‘Thank you Mr. Kirk’

‘Just Jim will do’

‘In that case; Just Spock will do as well’

‘Jesus where have I gotten myself into’ Bones said watching the two men ‘It’s like a Shakespearian play!’

Jim started to laugh when the last man appeared into the doorway. He said nothing but just stood there watching. He was tall and dark and mysterious looking.

‘Hello’ Jim said ‘Is this your room as well? Come on in’ He started the introductions again. The man still stood there looking without moving.

‘Oh come on in and shut the door will you?’ Bones said annoyed.

The man turned his head toward Bones, narrowed his eyes and made a step forward.

‘Do you have a name?’

The man put a small bag on one of the beds and said; ‘My name is Khan’

‘Hello Khan’ Jim said with a smile. ‘Well it looks like we’re complete’

‘I still think the room’s too small’ Bones mumbled under his breath.

‘You are going to be like this all day, every day, are you not Mr. McCoy?’ Spock said.

They all looked over at Spock who had not said much yet and Jim started laughing; ‘Good observation Spock’

There was a knock on the door and the door flew open.

‘Are ya ready Jimmy? Oh sorry I didn’t know yar roommates were already here’

‘Scotty, meet Spock, Bones and Khan’ Jim said. ‘Do you have nice roommates then Scotty?’

‘I have a Russian, a Japanese and an Englishman but yours a not bad either I see’

‘What do you say guys? Let’s all get better acquainted and head out to the bar for some drinks? Scotty, get your roommates as well’

‘Aye, that’s a fine idea’

‘Oh well, the unpacking can wait until later I guess. What do you say Spock, come for a drink with us?’

‘Vulcans do not drink’ Spock replied.

‘Don’t be a spoil sport Spock; they’ll have apple juice as well’

‘Very well’ Spock said.

‘Khan, you’re coming?’ Jim asked.

Khan hesitated ‘I don’t know if I should’

‘Oh come on, it will be fun’ Jim smiled and when Jim smiled no one could resist him.

‘Alright’ Khan said.

‘Great let’s all go’

In the corridor the met up with Scotty’s roommates; Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu and Martin Lawrence and they all went to the bar together.

‘So you’re an admiral’s son’ Martin Lawrence said when they sat down with their drinks.

Jim looked at him. He always thought of himself as a pretty good judge of character but there was something about this man he couldn’t put his finger on; as if he didn’t belong to the Academy but he didn’t know himself yet. ‘I am’ he simply replied.

‘Well that must make life easier for you’

He wouldn’t let go of the subject apparently. Jim didn’t feel the need to reply to him anymore so he didn’t.

‘You’re too high and mighty to even talk to me about that are you? Well, I always knew admirals’ sons were more favourite around here’,

‘You know what?’ Bones said putting his glass down ‘you are damn annoying. Just shut the hell up or leave will you?’

Martin got up; ‘And who’s going to make me? You?’ he stood there with his fists in front of him.

‘Let it go Bones it’s not worth the fuss’ Jim said.

‘Well, well, the Admirals’ son is chicken’

‘Oh for God’s sake’ Bones stood up and so did Spock they both walked to Martin at the same time and each took him by one arm and dragged him out.

‘And stay out!’ Bones said angrily.

‘I never even wanted to come here in the first place’ they heard Martin scream.

‘That’s pretty obvious’ Scotty shook his head ‘I do hope he stays away now. I don’t want any trouble on our first day here’

‘I don’t think he vill be a problem anymore’ Chekov said ‘Look at that’

They all looked outside where Martin was kicking and screaming his head off and all of a sudden two security guards were dragging him away.

‘What was that all about?’ Jim asked surprised ‘He was vile and aggressive’

‘Jealousy is an ugly thing’ Bones said.

They’d all enjoyed the rest of their evening together even though Khan and Spock were the quiet ones of the group and didn’t seem to fit in at first; they did seem to enjoy themselves nonetheless.

When they all walked back to their rooms they almost bumped into Admiral Kirk.

‘Excuse us sir’ Spock said saluting.

‘At ease cadet, you haven’t even started yet’ Admiral Kirk smiled ‘Jim I came to say goodbye and to tell all of you that Mr. Lawrence has been sent back where he came from’

‘Why? All he did was trying to pick a fight’

‘Do we want people like that at Starfleet, son?’

‘No sir’

‘No we don’t, besides we did a background check. I turned out he had a criminal record a mile long he had been trying to hide. I’m all for second chances but not with violent people’

When he said goodbye to his son he didn’t see the look on Khan’s face and who suddenly was in a hurry to get into the room real quick.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You can trust me’ Spock said in a soothing voice ‘calm down and tell me what happened that made you so angry’
> 
> Khan looked at him with a bewildered look. Spock took two steps back as to let Khan see he wasn’t a threat to him.
> 
> ‘Who sent you here?’ Spock tried again. ‘Who is ‘they’?’
> 
> ‘The men who made me’ Khan looked up to see Spock’s reaction.

When Bones walked back to his room from the Academy thinking about some class he went to that day, he was greeted by swinging Jazz music coming from their room. He stopped and looked up where the window was wide open. It was a warm sunny day and it had been weeks now since they’re first arrival. After their first day and the incident it had been smooth sailing so to speak. Everyone was busy with their own classes, sometimes they were in class together sometimes not. They saw each other a lot after class and although Bones wasn’t one to admit it but he really liked the friendships that were evolving. Even with the hobgoblin or so he liked to call the Vulcan in their room, Mr. Spock teasingly. Spock would raise his eyebrow if he heard Bones call him that and continue to do whatever it was what he was doing. Khan was another matter entirely. He was a bit of a loner. Jim always asked him along and he came but didn’t say one word. Bones still didn’t know what to think of him.

Standing there under their dorm window hearing the music Bones wondered who was playing the Jazzy sounds. It was damn catchy too. He saw a shadow moving with the music, like someone was dancing to the tunes. That made him even more curious. He thought he was the only one finishing early that day and everyone else was still at the Academy. Bones walked upstairs and quietly opened the door to their room. He stood in the doorway with surprise when he saw Khan stamping his feet with the music and mimicking to play a trumpet. Bones grinned. Oh to have a camera now! Wouldn’t that be priceless! On the other hand, he couldn’t really blame Khan, the music was cheerful. Not that he would’ve thought Khan to be ever like that! He heard voices behind him and quickly closed the door.  
Khan still didn’t know he was there. The door opened and Jim and Spock walked in. Bones put his finger on his lips as to say they should be quiet but he shouldn’t have bothered. Jim and Spock both stood there with their mouths open in surprise. Priceless, Bones thought again.

Suddenly Khan turned around with his arms still as if he was holding an imaginary trumpet and froze when he saw his three roommates standing there. He literally froze with his arms in the air playing his ‘trumpet’ and his lips pouted. Jim had to stop himself from looking at Bones and Spock or he would burst out into laughter. Spock only raised his eyebrow of course and Bones just pressed his lips together as not to laugh and put his hand up as a greeting.

‘Groovy’ Bones said at long last while Khan lowered his arms.

Jim couldn’t stop himself any longer and burst out into laughter ‘I’m sorry’ he chuckled while looking at Khan who had turned the music off. ‘You looked so funny but you dance really well. Right Spock?’ he added elbowing Spock.

‘Affirmative’ Spock said which made Jim and Bones only laugh more.

Khan’s face turned to his neutral look again. Not happy, not angry. Just no emotion what so ever, even a Vulcan had more emotions, Bones thought.

‘Oh come on Khan’ he said smiling ‘we were only teasing you a bit. I love Jazz myself; I don’t blame you for not being able to stand still hearing that’

Khan shrugged, grabbed his PADD and went to lie on his bed pretending to read.

Bones turned to Jim and Spock with a gesture of his hands like he was trying to say ‘well I tried’.

‘It’s such a gorgeous day out’ Jim said ‘who’s up for some ice cream?’

‘I’d love some’ Bones said.

‘Spock?’

‘Thank you Jim but I have some reading to do’

‘Khan, are you coming?’ Jim tried.

‘No’ was all the answer he got.

‘Well it’s just you and me’ Bones said opening the door. ‘Too warm for me to stay inside’

When they left Spock looked at Khan ‘They meant well’ he said and when he got no answer he went to sit on his bed next to Khan’s to face him.

‘If you are angry it is illogical’

‘I’m not’ Khan said without looking up from his PADD.

‘You are’

‘I’m not’

‘Then why haven’t you flipped one page since you took that PADD?’

Khan put down his PADD and sat upright to face Spock. His eyes were like fire Spock thought. They had an unusual colour and when he was angry they switched colour and burned like there was a fire behind them. Khan swung his long legs at the side of his bed and sat across Spock.

‘Why?’ he asked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Why do you bother?’

‘You seem angry’

‘Yes I’m angry! I didn’t ask for all of this!’ Khan spread his arms as to make a point.

‘I do not understand. You wanted to go to the Academy did you not?’

‘No I did not! I was forced to go’

‘I see’

‘No you don’t’ Khan abruptly stood up and started to pace up and down the room.

Spock stood up as well and looked at Khan. ‘Can you elaborate?’

‘If I tell you you’ll never speak to me again’

Khan kept pacing and his steps became angrier with every step. Spock walked over to him and took him by his arms to stop him from pacing but Khan misunderstood Spock and got furious. He broke loose from Spock’s grip and pushed Spock away.

‘Don’t you touch me, Vulcan!’ He shouted.

‘Calm yourself’ Spock said ‘I only wanted to help you’

‘They all say that and look where it’s gotten me!’

‘You can trust me’ Spock said in a soothing voice ‘calm down and tell me what happened that made you so angry’

Khan looked at him with a bewildered look. Spock took two steps back as to let Khan see he wasn’t a threat to him.

‘Who sent you here?’ Spock tried again. ‘Who is ‘they’?’

‘The men who made me’ Khan looked up to see Spock’s reaction.

Spock just looked at Khan not saying anything waiting for him to continue.

‘I am an augment. They made me to be better but when I wanted to live my own life and wanted to leave they didn’t allow me to go. So I did anyway’ Khan paused and sat down again ‘There was one found dead and they blamed me but I swear I didn’t do it’ He looked helpless at Spock. ‘I didn’t you have to believe me. They trained us to be some sort of killing machines and I did not want to become one! I wanted to leave and I did. So when they found the dead doctor they blamed me, wanted to destroy me. If it wasn’t for one of the doctors I would have been. He is the one who sent me here. I shouldn’t have told all this’ Khan looked like he was going to panic. ‘I should have kept quiet’

Spock walked over to him and sat down on his own bed ‘They will not hear it from me. Your secret is safe’ he said putting a hand on Khan’s.

Khan looked up and Spock saw the panic in his eyes slowly disappear. They sat there for a while longer to calm Khan. Spock was concentrating hard on that so he didn’t hear the door open and Bones surprised look when he saw the two of them sit like that. Bones, not knowing what was going on, quietly closed the door again and left but his mind was racing with all kind of thoughts of what he saw in there.


	3. Kissing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim had the loveliest of smiles. When he smiled everyone was feeling better and starting smiling as well. They’d never seen Khan smile but he came close this time. It was more of a smirk than a smile but he was getting there.   
> Khan turned to Spock; ‘I am surprised that you aren’t running as well’ he said. ‘Aren’t Vulcans exercising?’

The weeks past surely but slowly at the Academy; they had all a lot of studying to do and for those who hadn’t chosen a specific subject yet, like Bones and Scotty, it was extra though. They had more classes and subject than the others. Bones, who really was one year ahead of the others and older, always made fun of it. But even he had to study a lot with all the medical terms to learn.

One evening when they were all in the room to study Jim asked; ‘Bones, why is it that you are in a room with us while you are one year ahead of us?’

‘Someone has to look out for you, kid’ Bones said with a grin.

Jim laughed and didn’t ask further but Spock looked up to see Bones’ face while Jim wasn’t looking. On more than one occasion he had seen the doctor in the making look at Jim with a strange expression on his face. As if he was observing Jim constantly, indeed watching over him, or out for him. Like a guardian or a big brother of some sorts. Spock did what he always did; he raised his eyebrow and thought he’d best stay out of it. Leonard McCoy must have had his reasons to do this he thought. It was not his place to meddle, and he would keep his distance, but he would also keep an eye on Bones and Jim and Khan of course.

That last one had kept his own distance ever since he had trusted Spock with his secret, afraid Spock would bring it up again, or worse, tell the others even though he said he wouldn’t do that. Spock had tried to speak with Khan but every time he made an attempt, Khan walked away from him or the others were in the room with them. Khan was more closed off than ever before. Even Jim had noticed that. He tried very hard to include Khan in their conversations or to go out with them but Khan had become like an oyster; all clamped shut.

\--

It was Saturday and that meant no classes. It was a rainy autumn morning and Jim was dressed in his jogging outfit. Every morning he went out for a run and every morning he tried to get the others to come along.

‘But it’s raining!’ Bones whined pointing outside pulling the covers over his head again.

‘Oh come on Bones, a bit of rain doesn’t kill you!’ Jim laughed.

‘I will come with you’ Khan said tying his shoelaces.

They all looked surprised to hear him speak after his silence for weeks.

‘You will?’ Jim asked a bit taken back.

‘If that is alright’ Khan looked up to face Jim.

‘No, yes, of course it is’ Jim smiled.

Jim had the loveliest of smiles. When he smiled everyone was feeling better and starting smiling as well. They’d never seen Khan smile but he came close this time. It was more of a smirk than a smile but he was getting there.

Khan turned to Spock; ‘I am surprised that you aren’t running as well’ he said. ‘Aren’t Vulcans exercising?’

Bones laughed ‘He got you there Spock!’

‘One might say the same of you ‘doctor’’ Khan said turning to Bones. ‘You are about to become a medical man and you don’t even promote healthy habits yourself?’

Jim started to laugh so hard that he had to sit on his bed again. ‘He does have a point Bones’ he giggled.

‘I will accompany you’ Spock said ‘if Leonard is coming as well’

‘Damn’ Bones threw his bedsheets aside and sighed ‘you are all ganging up on me eh?’

\--

Ten minutes later they were running through the rain towards a woodland area. Bones was panting already.

‘See?’ Khan said ‘You clearly need it the most’ and he ran a bit harder with Spock following him.

‘Damn you both!’ Bones shook his fist at them.

Jim started laughing ‘come on Bones, you can do it. I’ll stay with you’

Khan and Spock were nowhere to be seen and Jim adjusted his pace to Bones’ steps.

‘Sorry kid, that’s it for me’ Bones said breathing heavily after half an hour.

‘That’s okay we’re going back. I’m sure Khan and Spock will come back when they’re tired’ Jim said looking around.

‘Which could be a long time yet, knowing those two’ Bones shook his head ‘why do I let you kids talk me in to these things anyway’

\--

Spock ran after Khan to try and catch him when he suddenly ran off. Not long after he caught up and they ran alongside each other without saying anything for a while. The rain was pouring down and before long they were soaking wet. They ran for an hour and when they stopped they were in a wooded area near the Academy. It was quiet, you could only hear the rain fall.  
Khan and Spock were stretching a bit and Spock leaned against a tree. Khan glanced at Spock and said almost whispering; ‘Thank you’

‘What for’ Spock asked looking up.

‘For not saying anything to the others’ Khan took a step closer.

‘I said I would not. Vulcans do not lie’

‘Do you have a girlfriend Spock?’

‘I do not’

‘Boyfriend?’

Spock couldn’t help stare at Khan’s eyes. They were so dark and the fire he had seen in them before was in them again so it seemed. He would very much like to know what was going on inside Khan’s head. On the other hand, he would also like to know what was going on in his own head. Looking at Khan he wasn’t too sure what his head was doing to him. Vulcans shut their emotions off, but being half-Vulcan his emotions now came flushing over him. With every step Khan took closer to him, being all wet and muscly and dark with his hair hanging before his dark eyes with fire, his blood started to boil.

‘No I do not’ he softly said.

Khan stepped closer and put his hands above Spock’s head on the tree trunk. Spock could feel Khan’s warm breath, see the raindrops on his eyelashes, see his razor sharp cheekbones and before he knew it feel Khan’s warm lips pressing on his own. No other body part touched but their lips and a tingling sensation went through him from the touch of the lips alone. Spock closed his eyes and sighed secretly enjoying the tingling. He slowly opened his eyes again, expecting to look into Khan’s eyes, only to see Khan had gone and he suddenly felt an internal desperation he never knew existed.


	4. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father wanted a weekly update while he was on the academy about everything he was experiencing in between the humans as he had said it so bluntly, but he did not feel the need to ‘kiss and tell’ so to speak. He needed a shower. Now that he was standing inside he felt how cold he had become.

After Spock got back in their room, soaking wet, he found it empty. It was probably for the best, he thought, he did not feel the need to talk to anyone just now. His mind still was wandering to that moment when Khan had kissed him. He always had thought Khan to be a rough type but that kiss was soft and carefully placed on his lips. He also could not explain the tingling sensation he had felt. His father wanted a weekly update while he was on the academy about everything he was experiencing in between the humans as he had said it so bluntly, but he did not feel the need to ‘kiss and tell’ so to speak. He needed a shower. Now that he was standing inside he felt how cold he had become. He walked to his cabinet to fetch clean clothes when he saw the note on the desk;

‘Guys when you’re back from your run come join us at the bar, we’re all there’ Jim

Spock arched his eyebrow, he really didn’t know if he felt like it at the moment. He really should be studying and so should the others but that was not for him to say. He looked outside where it was still pouring and even darker clouds were appearing in the distance. This weather would last all day, he thought. No he would stay inside. He walked to their bathroom to take a long hot shower first, peeling off his cold wet clothes. The others had taken showers too as the bathroom was all damp and steamy still. Spock shook his head at the sight of wet towels and wet clothes on the floor. If anything he was very tidy and started to clean it all first before he went into the shower. He turned on the warm water (a sonic shower just would not do) and he went inside the shower cabin. He stood there for a while with his eyes closed. After weeks of being coped up with other men being alone was refreshing. Of course he took time alone to meditate every day but having the room all to himself was a luxury he did not have often. Most times while showering he took a brief shower but this time he felt he just needed a long one. He leaned against the wall and sighed with content. He even could feel Khan’s lips on his again like when they were in the woods and the rain was falling on his head. He moaned slightly thinking about that. He imagined Khan’s hands sliding over his wet arms and back caressing him and his soft lips kissing him again and again.

‘Ssshh’ Khan’s voice said ‘I’m here now’

Spock opened his eyes to see Khan standing there before him. Stark naked! He opened his mouth to say something but Khan put his hand with his long fingers on his mouth.

‘Sssshh, I said. Be glad we have the room to ourselves. What do you think Spock? Shall we finish what we started in the woods?’

Before Spock could do or say anything Khan kissed him again and pressed his long slim (naked) body against his. Spock could feel Khan meant what he said and groaned.

‘Ah eager are you? Why Mr. Spock, I really did not know Vulcans were so full of heat’ Khan pressed his whole body against Spock’s. If Spock thought the tingly sensation was only coming from kissing Khan he had another thing coming. It was like his whole body was on fire; he had to close his eyes to take it all in. This was not happening to him. But it was. Khan playfully brushed his long fingers aside from Spock’s body over his wet firm bum and squeezed it immediately opening Spock’s eyes again. He raised his eyebrow.

‘Khan, I…’

‘You what?’ Khan smirked.

‘I do not think we should, what if Jim and Leonard walk back in?’

‘Oh no they’re busy’ Khan grinned.

‘Do you know that for a fact?’

‘Oh yes I do’ Khan looked at him ‘Don’t you want me?’ his dark fiery eyes almost pierced Spock’s soul, Spock thought.

‘Yes’ he said softly.

Khan pressed his lips against Spock’s and kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue inside and grabbed his bum with both his hands. This was not the soft kissing Khan, this was hard, tough and a bit painful as well but Spock felt as if he could read Khan’s mind, as if there was a connection between them, which he found odd at first. He wondered about it when he heard a voice in his head; ‘Don’t think so much Spock, feel… Feel me loving you, touching you!’

Spock kissed Khan back and when his tongue touched Khan’s he felt an electric jolt but a pleasant one. Khan’s hands were all over his body, he felt so awkward himself. ‘Don’t think, just do’ His hands caressed Khan’s back and hesitated when he got to his backside but then Khan’s hand guided them further; ‘Don’t think, don’t…’

Khan was kissing his chest and slid all the way down. Spock did not believe what Khan did next. He had heard some guys talk about their girlfriends doing this but he had never… ‘Don’t think’ He closed his eyes and all he could do next was moan.

\--

‘Bones come on; I can’t help it you lost! Don’t sulk!’ Jim laughed when he entered the room. ‘It’s just a little poker. You just have to work on your poker face that’s all!’

‘Easy for you to say’ Bones said grumbling ‘you didn’t lose a fortune!’

Jim laughed and patted Bones on the back ‘I wonder where Spock and Khan are. They couldn’t have missed our note, it’s right here on the desk!’

Bones put a finger on his mouth and listened.

‘What?’ Jim whispered.

‘I think I hear someone in the bathroom’

‘It’s probably one of them having a shower’

Bones shook his head and put his ear on the bathroom door. He pulled back and looked at Jim ‘Maybe we came back too soon’ he simply said.

‘Oh nonsense’ Jim grinned and pushed open the bathroom door ‘where were you guys?’ he said while entering ‘we were playing poker and could’ve used a pair of extra han…’ Jim stopped talking when he saw the two men standing in front of him naked. He couldn’t read anything off their faces but then he looked at Khan and Spock still dripping wet bodies both holding a towel in front of their private parts.

‘What the hell is going on here!’ he exclaimed.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days Khan was his quiet self again. When asked a question he answered it but he merely ignored everyone else, even Spock. Bones shrugged it off when Jim made a remark about it. ‘Fine by me’ he said ‘the kid is trouble mind my words’   
> ‘Why would you say that?’ Jim frowned ‘He hasn’t made any signs in that direction’   
> ‘No? What about the Spock incident in the shower? No, kid, he’s trouble I said so from the start’   
> Jim believed in second changes, even third. God knows he had his share of them. But so far Bones had been right about a lot of things.

‘Let me explain Jim’ Spock started but Khan stopped him.

‘So you had a nice game of poker?’ he said with a smirk on his face.

Jim looked from Spock to Khan and back again. ‘Didn’t you see our note?’

‘Oh yes we did but we had such a long run, we only came back half an hour ago didn’t we Spock?’ Khan turned around to face Spock who now turned a lovely shade of green. ‘We were soaking wet and decided to share a quick shower to save water. You know how a sonic shower just won’t do after becoming all sweaty and wet from the rain’

Bones pinched his eyes while looking at Khan and Spock. He wasn’t all too sure he’d believe the smooth talking Khan.

‘Yes of course’ Jim smiled ‘We’ll let you get dressed’ he turned around to leave the bathroom ‘Coming Bones?’

When they were in the room Bones said ‘I don’t believe him for one second. He has never talked this much since he got here!’

‘It’s a logical explanation’ Jim said sitting down on his bed.

‘What are you, a Vulcan?’ Bones asked and when Jim started to laugh he said ‘No Jim, he’s lying through his teeth’

‘Vulcans do not lie’ Jim said picking up his PADD.

‘Well this one is learning fast!’

\--

‘You should not have let me do that’ Spock said while he quickly dried himself and put on his clothes.

‘What?’ Khan asked still naked next to him.

‘You made me lie’

‘You didn’t lie, I didn’t give you a chance to’ Khan started to walk closer to Spock.

‘Do not come any further’ Spock said ‘This was wrong. I cannot give in to distractions’

‘So, I am a distraction for you am I?’ Khan put out his hand and with his wet hand caressed Spock’s cheek ‘I didn’t know you could turn into a shade of green, Spock’ he whispered.

‘Stop it Khan’ Spock also whispered ‘I am here to study, I cannot…’

But Khan already had dropped his towel and came closer to Spock. He put his head in his hands and kissed him, softly this time.

‘You are mine Spock, do not forget that’ His voice had an ominous tone. He pulled away and turned his back to dry himself and put his clothes on. Spock left the bathroom baffled about Khan’s sudden turn of attitude.

‘Want to play some chess Spock?’ Jim asked him when he came into the room.

‘I am sorry, Jim. Another time perhaps, I do need to study some more’ Spock answered but when he stared at his PADD he really was thinking about Khan.

\--

The next few days Khan was his quiet self again. When asked a question he answered it but he merely ignored everyone else, even Spock. Bones shrugged it off when Jim made a remark about it. ‘Fine by me’ he said ‘the kid is trouble mind my words’

‘Why would you say that?’ Jim frowned ‘He hasn’t made any signs in that direction’

‘No? What about the Spock incident in the shower? No, kid, he’s trouble I said so from the start’

Jim believed in second changes, even third. God knows he had his share of them. But so far Bones had been right about a lot of things.

One day Jim walked in their room to find Spock lying on the bed looking miserable. As far as Vulcans can look miserable that is. This one did; Jim found this Vulcan was different from any other he had ever met. This Vulcan showed his feelings a bit more, not much but a bit.

He walked over to him and sat on his bed next to him; ‘Hey Spock’ he softly said ‘Something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?’

‘No you cannot’ Spock was always a man of little words but now he was downright blunt.

‘Spock, I’m worried that’s all’ Jim wanted to pat him on the shoulder but hesitated, Vulcans never showed their emotions, he should respect that.

All of a sudden someone grabbed him by his shoulder and before he knew it he was lying on the floor with Khan on top of him, his fist inches away from his face.

‘Khan!’ Jim shouted ‘What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off of me!’

‘Stay away from him, don’t you even touch him’ Khan growled his fist still close to Jim’s face.  
Jim was hanging on to Khan’s arm so he would not get that fist in his face.

Spock jumped up from his bed and it took all of his strength to pull Khan away from Jim. ‘Go’ he said to Jim who crawled out from under Khan ‘Go quickly. I will deal with this’

‘Are you sure? Should I get security?’ Jim saw the rage in Khan’s eyes when Spock tried to stop him from attacking Jim.

‘No, just leave Jim’ Spock arched his eyebrow and nodded to the door.

Jim stood up grabbed his PADD and left.

‘Khan, stop it he has left’ Spock said in a soothing voice to Khan ‘What is the matter with you? You don’t talk for days and when Jim is just being friendly you go mad’

‘Friendly? He wants you’ Khan made a move towards the door to follow Jim ‘He won’t you know, I won’t let him’

‘What is wrong with you?’ Spock grabbed Khan by his arms and forced him to turn around to face him. He looked into his bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils. ‘Have you taken drugs of some sort?’ Spock took Khan’s head in between his hands and looked into his eyes.

‘Now you finally want me’ Khan sounded like he was drunk. He leaned forward and tried to kiss Spock.

‘No Khan’ Spock said ‘What have you taken? What kind of drug?’

‘You want some too’ Khan smirked ‘who knew the righteous Vulcan would do drugs!’

Spock thought for a moment. If he acted like he did, maybe he would find out where Khan was getting it from. ‘What if I wanted it? Where would I have to be?’ he asked carefully.

Khan laughed ‘Just follow me. But first we kiss’ and he kissed Spock so hard that it wasn’t even pleasant anymore. None of it was Spock thought as long as he did not know if it was Khan or the drugs talking or kissing for that matter. He needed to find out.


	6. True colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock didn’t feel so good all of a sudden. He started to feel a bit dizzy and he started seeing two Khan’s instead of one. When he wanted to speak he only opened his mouth but nothing came out, it was like his tongue was too thick and stuck to his palate. He wanted to get up to get some air but when he did he fell on the ground and heard Khan laughing.

The rain had stopped only to go over into a light drizzle. When Spock and Khan came outside Khan led them off campus toward the city. Spock raised his eyebrow but said nothing. They walked to the old town which was a dark and gloomy place to be especially in the evening.

‘We should not be out here’ Spock said hesitantly.

‘Yes we should’ Khan answered clenching his jaw.

He walked very fast now looking over his shoulder every 5 seconds. Spock could feel Khan’s anxiety in his own body. He wanted to say something to ease Khan but he did not know what. Khan’s eyes were fierce and to be honest; Spock did not know if he felt comfortable being around Khan when he was like this.

‘We’re here’ Khan opened the door to an old abandoned warehouse and held the door open for Spock. The door squeaked when Khan closed it behind them. They were in a dark hallway with crates against the wall.

‘I’m here!’ Khan called out.

As soon as he did someone jumped out in front of them pointing a gun.

‘It’s me Joaquin’ Khan softly said putting a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

‘Who’s he?’ the man pointed the gun at Spock.

‘He’s my… friend’ Khan said.

‘He’s Vulcan’ Joaquin spat it out like it was a curse word.

‘Now Joaquin, I taught you better than that, where are your manners’ an older man stepped into the scarcely lit hallway and put his hand on the hand with the gun ‘Put that down, now!’ his voice was soft but his tone was compelling Spock thought.

Joaquin lowered his hand and gave the gun to the older man who signaled him to go away.

‘Khan’ the man said opening up his arms.

‘Father’ Khan said and he hugged the man.

‘Father?’ Spock was taken back by this. He didn’t know Khan had a father let alone one nearby in a dump like this.

Khan turned around with a big smile on his face. The anxiety from before had faded away. ‘Spock, meet my father Dr. Arik Soong’

‘Welcome Mr. Spock’ Dr. Soong said with a smile on his face. Spock saw his eyes did not smile as well. ‘A friend of Khan is a friend of mine’

Dr. Soong put out his hand and shook Spock’s hand.

‘Now come on in and meet the family’

Khan practically ran inside a large room, more a big hall, where more people were sitting and standing. They all jumped up and started to greet Khan with joy.

‘Kati, will you make us all some tea please? I’m sure Mr. Spock would love some’ Dr. Soong smiled gesturing at an empty seat.

Spock sat down and Khan walked up to his father. Spock could hear him whisper something and Dr. Soong patted Khan on the back. ‘Come Khan don’t be rude to our guest, sit down and tell me all about the Academy. We’re all so proud of our Khan to be on the Academy, aren’t we children’

When there was no answer he raised his voice and said again ‘Aren’t we children?’

‘Yes father’ they all answered.

Spock arched an eyebrow. He didn’t know what to make of all this but it gave him an uneasy feeling.

Khan was telling about some classes and Dr. Soong listened. A girl came over with some tea she gave Spock. ‘Thank you’ he nodded.

It was still hot so he let it cool down a bit.

‘Come drink your tea while it’s hot’ Khan snarled at Spock.

Spock looked surprised at the sudden outburst and felt the anxiety flame up again. He took his cup and took a sip. It tasted strange not like the green tea he normally drank while on earth. He almost put down the cup but over the rim of his cup he saw Khan and the doctor watching him, wanting him to drink it. So he did even though it felt not right. But he had come here to find out more about Khan’s behaviour so he had no other choice.

When he had finished his tea the anxiety went away again and Khan smiled. He even touched Spock in a loving way with his father right there watching.

Spock didn’t feel so good all of a sudden. He started to feel a bit dizzy and he started seeing two Khan’s instead of one. When he wanted to speak he only opened his mouth but nothing came out, it was like his tongue was too thick and stuck to his palate. He wanted to get up to get some air but when he did he fell on the ground and heard Khan laughing.

‘Let him be’ he heard Dr. Soong say ‘I do not understand why you brought him here in the first place! Do you really want to sabotage everything? You fool!’

Spock heard a slapping sound and assumed it was Dr. Soong hitting Khan in the face. Why he did not understand until he heard Khan say;

‘Father, I am sorry but I was going mad without my daily injections. You can’t withhold them from me !’

‘It was too dangerous to come to those woods every day and you can’t leave campus, son. What do you want me to do about it?’

‘Just give some to take with me. I will hide them where no one will find them. If I’m like this, like I’ve been for the last few weeks, I’m a menace. I’m afraid I will give everything away early, the whole plan! I even had sex with that Vulcan to get a kick!’

Spock felt an ache he could not understand in his gut. ‘That Vulcan’ He was nothing more than ‘that Vulcan’ to Khan. He should have known. Right from the beginning it did not feel right and he should have listened to it. He wanted to get up and walk away but all he could do was lie there and listen, pretend like he was out cold when in fact he heard everything, felt everything but all he could not do was move, get up and walk away. The worse thing was; Bones was right all along about Khan, he had never trusted him. Spock did not know what hurt more; his heartache or his pride.


	7. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What?’ Khan said anxiously. ‘I said I was sorry! Don’t look at me like that Spock. Come on we have to get back, we’re very late’   
> Spock swallowed hard, tried moving his tongue and attempted to speak; ‘I do have questions’   
> Khan sighed ‘I understand but can we please get back first. You know Bones is waiting to report me if we stay out any longer’   
> Spock nodded which he should not have done. He felt a wave of nausea come over him and started to gag.   
> ‘Oh, no not here!’ Khan dragged Spock into the bushes and supported him while Spock started to vomit.   
> ‘Feeling better?’ Khan smirked when Spock was done.

It was hours later when they walked back to campus in silence. Spock felt a little drowsy still from whatever they had put in his tea and now and then he stumbled. Khan finally had to support him or he would fall.

‘I’m sorry’ Khan said softly putting his strong arm around Spock keeping him upright.

Spock did not answer; he felt there was nothing to say. He only felt hurt, pain yes disappointment even which were strange feelings to have for a Vulcan.

‘Look Spock, if it makes you feel any better; I wasn’t myself when I said all those things plus I had to say it. I didn’t mean them I would have said anything to my father to make him believe me’

Spock still did not speak. It was hard enough to walk let alone to talk at the same time. His tongue still felt like it did not belong to be in his mouth and he had trouble gathering his thoughts which for a Vulcan was very illogical indeed. The whole experience with Khan had been illogical and he really could not understand why he had given in. He suddenly got a thought; what if Khan had drugged him? He stopped walking even though it was very late and they truly should head back to their dorm. He looked at Khan still not saying a word.

‘What?’ Khan said anxiously. ‘I said I was sorry! Don’t look at me like that Spock. Come on we have to get back, we’re very late’

Spock swallowed hard, tried moving his tongue and attempted to speak; ‘I do have questions’

Khan sighed ‘I understand but can we please get back first. You know Bones is waiting to report me if we stay out any longer’

Spock nodded which he should not have done. He felt a wave of nausea come over him and started to gag.

‘Oh, no not here!’ Khan dragged Spock into the bushes and supported him while Spock started to vomit.

‘Feeling better?’ Khan smirked when Spock was done.

‘I do’ Spock confirmed ‘I think that whatever was in that tea is now out of my system’

‘It was harmless’ Khan said ‘You don’t think I would have let them do that if it wasn’t?’

‘I would not know’ Spock said looking up to face Khan ‘Your behaviour is erratic’

‘I’m sorry’ Khan said again ‘I promise I will explain but let’s go back now’ he looked around as if someone was chasing him.

They walked back faster this time now Spock felt better but it was still pretty late when they got back.

Bones was reading and Jim was almost asleep when they came back into their room.

‘Where the hell have you two been?’ Bones grumbled. ‘Do you have any idea what time it is? Tomorrow you both have a test you know’

‘Bones…’ Jim said softly.

‘Fine’ Bones put down his PADD and turned down the light. ‘Go to sleep’

‘Sorry’ Khan whispered.

‘Hmph’ was all they’d hear.

They disappeared into the bathroom to change and brush their teeth, Khan helping Spock who was still a bit light headed.

‘Please Spock’ he whispered ‘I will explain tomorrow, please do not say anything to them’

He hesitated before leaving the bathroom but then quickly caressed Spock’s cheek with his hand ‘Good night Spock’ he said tenderly leaving Spock with even more questions.

\--

The next morning was very hectic. Like Bones had said, they all had an important test that morning. Of course Spock had been preparing for it weeks in advance. He was so far ahead of the others that he had almost caught up with Bones who was one year ahead of them. He saw Khan panicking however. Bones had already left for an early class and Jim was waiting for them to come.

‘You go ahead’ Khan said ‘I’m not ready yet, I’ll catch up’

‘Fine but hurry you don’t have long’ Jim said looking at his watch.

Spock and Jim walked out the door but before the door closed Spock could see Khan taking a needle out of his backpack from the night before and could not help feel disappointed again.

‘Where were you last night so late?’ Jim asked while they walked to campus.

‘Khan wanted me to see something’ Spock said ‘it was more distant from the dorm then we had thought’ He had not told a lie, not really anyway.

Jim nodded and started talking about the test when Khan came running behind them all smiles and happy again.

‘You’re in brighter moods’ Jim laughed.

‘Let’s ace this test’ Khan grinned as they all walked inside.

\--

After the test was done Khan took Spock aside ‘Will you come with me to talk?’

Spock nodded.

‘Is it alright if we go have some lunch?’ Khan laughed ‘I’m starving’

Spock could not believe the change in Khan. So he agreed and 10 minutes later they sat at a table in a café near campus.

Spock ordered green tea and a salad, Khan a grilled cheese sandwich and coffee.

‘I owe you an explanation’

‘At the very least’ Spock said looking at Khan who was fidgeting with his fingers.

‘I told you what I am a few weeks ago’ he looked up at Spock ‘that I’m an augment’ he whispered that last word.

‘Affirmative’

‘What I didn’t tell you is that the man who is responsible for all that, my father, was also the one who has sent me here to the Academy. In order to become better, I need shots, drugs, medicine whatever you may call it. Until a certain age that is. But he couldn’t give them anymore without getting caught. You see… I am here; he has put me here with a mission. I am to sabotage Starfleet and the Academy. I am his inside man.’

Spock was speechless. He sat there looking at Khan not believing what he just heard.

‘Spock, talk to me’ Khan put his hand on Spock’s ‘look it all turned out differently, I thought I could do it, but then I had to fall in love… with a Vulcan, a logical righteous Vulcan. So I had to take you with me yesterday, to fool Father, to make him think I will go through with it. Spock, help me to not become some killing machine! Please!’

Spock pulled his hand out from under Khan’s. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He wanted to walk away and never return. But when he looked at Khan, he wanted to believe him.

The waitress brought their lunch and they ate in silence.

Then Spock said; ‘I want to make sure you are honest with me this time’

‘I will do anything to prove that’ Khan said.

‘Tonight we do a mind meld’ Spock said ‘I will know then if you lie to me again’

Khan swallowed his last piece of toast and said ‘I am sincere Spock. I promise. Preform the meld tonight, I am ready’


	8. Letting it all out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘No I understand’ Jim raised both his hands ‘I’m sorry, I thought I’d give it a try. It’s hard you know to keep it in all the time, for so long. But I should have known better’ Jim turned and walked away briskly.   
> ‘Jim’ he heard Spock calling him but he didn’t look back. He walked towards Bones who was there for him, waiting.

‘I don’t know what to think’ Bones said walking alongside Jim ‘I still don’t trust him plus the way he’s wrapping the hobgoblin around his little finger… no Jim, it just doesn’t feel right to me’

‘Don’t you think I see that?’ Jim’s voice quivered. It had been so hard to hide his feelings. He thought Bones had become his best friend here but even to him he hadn’t said a thing about it.

‘Jim? What’s up kiddo?’ Bones stopped and looked at his friend. He saw Jim biting his lip which he only did when he was nervous or not feeling happy. He took Jim’s shoulders and turned him around, looking him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes were filled with tears. ‘Dammit Jim, what’s the matter with you?’

Jim swallowed hard before he spoke; ‘I’m having trouble being around those two lately’ he said sniffling.

‘Oh god, you’re not falling for that hot-tempered bastard are you?’ Bones shivered to even think about it.

‘No, not Khan’ Jim said ‘Spock’

‘The hobgoblin? Are you serious?’

‘I am. I can’t help it. From the first time he stood in that doorway I thought he was so damn attractive’ Jim sighed.

‘Well kid you have a weird taste but I’m glad it’s not that other guy at least. I don’t trust that one’ Bones let go of Jim’s shoulders and they continued walking.

‘What am I to do now, Bones?’ Jim sounded desperate Bones thought.

‘Well kid, I’m the last one you should ask about matters of the heart’ Bones grimaced ‘but maybe you should talk to him about it?’

‘If I get the chance with Khan hoovering over him’

‘Let me take care of that’ Bones said clenching his jaw.

\--

Jim found Spock alone later that afternoon in the library reading. He made sure Khan was not near when he approached Spock. Jim looked at him from a distance first; he was handsome with his dark hair and dark eyes, the raising of his eyebrow even when he was reading. Jim always fell for girls before and this was the first time he felt attracted to a male, a Vulcan male no less. He didn’t know how or if to say anything. He looked over his shoulder to see Bones standing at the entrance giving an encouraging nod. He had his back; if Khan would somehow try to come in, Bones would distract him. Suddenly Spock turned around and faced Jim.

‘Anything I can do for you, Jim?’ he asked ‘Or will you stand there?’

Jim was startled. He knew he was standing there looking at him? Jim felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks ‘Ehm well it’s just, I wanted, I just…’ he said hesitantly.

‘Yes?’ Spock arched his eyebrow again. ‘Is something bothering you, Jim?’

‘Can we talk in private?’ Jim asked nervously.

Spock looked around the almost deserted library ‘How much more private do you want it?’

‘Right’ Jim cleared his throat and took a seat across Spock.

‘Are you alright?’ Spock asked ‘You look like you’re quite warm’

Which made Jim even warmer and flushed; he bit his lip, a habit he had when he was nervous and looked at Spock ‘Look Spock I really need to talk to you’

‘You are talking now’

‘Yes I know I mean it’s rather personal. It’s between you and me. I don’t want anybody else to know’

‘Like Khan you mean?’

‘Yes, yes, like Khan’ Jim answered relieved.

‘Anything you tell me in confidence will stay between us’ Spock said.

‘Spock, this is kinda hard for me to say and I hope I’m not offending you in any way but…’ Jim looked over his shoulder to see if Bones was still there (of course he was).  
‘Ever since the first day we met I feel something, I mean I…’ Jim bit his lip again ‘I am in love with you Spock’ he whispered looking at his hands on the table. He raised his head and looked up in Spock’s deep brown eyes. Did he see something there? At least he didn’t raise his eyebrow again. But he didn’t speak either.

‘Say something Spock, please’

‘I am unsure what to say, Jim’ Spock said looking back into the bright blue eyes.

‘You are in love with Khan’ Jim said disappointed.

‘No, it’s not that’ Spock said

‘No, it’s alright, I’m sorry to have bothered you’ Jim stood up abruptly and his chair hit the floor with a bang.

Bones looked up ready to walk straight to him to help.

‘Jim, wait’ Spock stood up ‘It’s not…’

‘No I understand’ Jim raised both his hands ‘I’m sorry, I thought I’d give it a try. It’s hard you know to keep it in all the time, for so long. But I should have known better’ Jim turned and walked away briskly.

‘Jim’ he heard Spock calling him but he didn’t look back. He walked towards Bones who was there for him, waiting.

‘Let’s go kid’ he simply said. It was enough. For now anyway.

\--

Over the next couple of days Jim did everything to avoid Spock and Khan. Only at night he couldn’t so he made sure he was already in bed pretending to be asleep or go to bed late. Every time Spock tried to talk to him he walked away pretending not to have heard him or Khan was there to stop Spock from following Jim. He didn’t care not anymore, or at least so he made it seem. The evil looks Khan gave him were bad enough. He would never try taking away anyone’s lover if that was what they were, he couldn’t tell. Bones tried to cheer him up but he didn’t care for it, he just wanted to wallow in it.

So when he walked to class a week later alone after Bones was gone to his own classes he saw Khan walk towards him. Jim sighed; he was not in the mood. He hadn’t talked to anyone for days and he wasn’t going to start now.

‘Jim’ Khan said catching up ‘How are you?’

Jim just looked at him not saying a word.

‘Oh in a bad mood are you? I figured you might be. Well let me just do the talking; do you know Spock and I had a mind melt a few days ago? It was surreal!’

Jim looked at Khan in surprise. If Spock did that then he must have real feelings for Khan.

‘Yes’ Khan continued ‘even Spock said afterwards that it was as if he now really knew all of me, as if he could look straight into my soul. Well, got to go, talk to you later Jim’

Jim stopped and felt so sad all of a sudden. As if he had lost something very dear to him he could never get back.


	9. Taking a risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Spock, I have told you already a great deal of myself. If I tell you more I will risk everything including losing my father’   
> ‘I see’ Spock was thinking fast. He had to get a confession out of Khan and then stop him of doing what he was planning.   
> ‘I will leave you alone’   
> ‘No, Spock, I’m sorry. I have to talk to someone. No, I have to talk to you’ Khan was starting to panic and he had to talk to Spock.   
> Spock turned around ‘Yes?’   
> ‘Please Spock will you listen, it is important’

Jim was very closed off from everyone in the days that followed. Even more so than he had been after talking to Spock and that was something Bones worried about a great deal. He felt like a brother to Jim and kind of responsible to whatever happened to him. He was very protective.

‘Bones, I really appreciate your concern but you really don’t have to hover over me’ Jim had said many times but still Bones couldn’t help himself.  
Every time he saw Jim stare at Spock behind his PADD he felt helpless. He didn’t like it one bit. Jim didn’t eat, sleep or concentrate well anymore. He had to do something but he couldn’t very well talk to Spock behind Jim’s back.

Meanwhile the final days of the first year were approaching rapidly and that meant exams so they all were studying very hard. On a beautiful early spring day Spock came back from class early to find Khan sitting on his bed doing just nothing, not even studying.

‘Khan, you really should study more’ Spock said closing the door behind him.

Khan looked up having a bewildered look in his eyes.

‘Is something the matter?’ Spock walked toward Khan but hesitated halfway there.

‘I… It’s my father. He wants me to execute the plan I told you about’ Khan shook his head.

‘You do not agree’ Spock concluded.

‘No!’ Khan yelled ‘No I do not! It is too soon’

‘What do you mean too soon?’ Spock knew he treaded on shaky ground but he had to try, he knew there was more; he had seen it in their mind meld.

‘Spock, I have told you already a great deal of myself. If I tell you more I will risk everything including losing my father’

‘I see’ Spock was thinking fast. He had to get a confession out of Khan and then stop him of doing what he was planning.

‘I will leave you alone’

‘No, Spock, I’m sorry. I have to talk to someone. No, I have to talk to you’ Khan was starting to panic and he had to talk to Spock.

Spock turned around ‘Yes?’

‘Please Spock will you listen, it is important’

Spock saw the anxiety in Khan’s eyes and walked back. He sat on his own bed and listened.

‘It will sound strange to you especially because Vulcans don’t think it is possible but I swear it’s true’

‘What is true?’ Spock already knew what was coming sort of, he had seen part of it in Khan’s mind and had some time to process it, even talk to his father about it.

‘I come from the future and before you say anything, I know Vulcans don’t believe in Time Travel but it is possible where I come from. My task in the future was an attack on Starfleet which failed so they sent me back to this time period to end it before it can begin’

‘Before what can begin?’ Spock asked calmly.

‘The era in which James Tiberius Kirk is a Starfleet Captain’

\--

‘Bones I swear I will be right back. I only need to get my poker cards and then we can play. Yes, you go get Scotty’ Jim opened the door to their room and froze when he saw Khan and Spock.

‘Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you, I will get my cards and leave’

‘No please stay’ Khan jumped up from his bed and grabbed Jim’s arm.

‘Khan, I really don’t want another beating’ Jim looked from his arm to Khan who, he hated to say it, was stronger.

‘You won’t I swear and I’m sorry but what I’m telling Spock concerns you as well’

Jim looked at Spock who only arched his eyebrow.

‘Okay let me give the cards to Bones so he and the guys can play poker’ Jim said looking at his arm again which Khan still was grabbing a hold off.

‘Right sorry’ Khan released his arm and Jim fetched the cards and went out the door to explain to Bones. They could hear Bones’ protests in the corridor.

A few minutes later Jim returned ‘Sorry about that, Bones is rather protective lately’

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly Jim saw. He wondered why.

He went to sit on his own bed and crossed his legs. ‘Okay, let’s hear it’

Khan started again with his story ‘As I told Spock just now, it might be strange to you both but I swear I’m telling the truth. I come from the future, no please let me speak’ he put out his hand when Jim wanted to say something ‘They sent me here after my initial attack at Starfleet headquarters failed. In my time that is. They sent me back to go to the Academy with you, to start all over again but to change the future. I am here to stop you Jim from becoming a Starfleet Captain’

‘A what?’ Jim’s mouth fell open of surprise.

‘That’s not all’ Khan said looking down at his feet before he looked at Jim and Spock again ‘I am also here to stop you both from falling in love. You see; you are bond mates and you are meant to be together but I am here to prevent that’

‘You are here to…’ Jim didn’t finish but looked at Spock who showed no emotion at all (he was a Vulcan after all) but simply looked straight ahead to the wall.

‘Time travel is not possible’ Spock said but with a shaky voice.

‘I knew you were going to say that’ Khan said ‘but why am I here then?’

‘That does not prove anything’ Spock looked at Khan ‘however I know there is some truth to your words’

‘What?’ Jim almost shouted.

‘Yes Jim, Khan and I had a mind meld and I have seen some things in his mind that were inconsistent with this day and age’

‘I swear I am telling the truth. I even can prove it’

‘How, it’s not like we can time travel and you said you attacked Starfleet so you’re a terrorist in your future, why would we believe you now?’

‘Because I now can start over, Jim and having met you I would love to be in Starfleet myself not do everything my father wishes me to do’

‘How can you prove it? That is not possible’ Spock asked.

‘Yes I can, before I went here I looked some things up and there’s going to be an earthquake tomorrow, you can’t really predict those so you have to wait and see’

‘So the whole you and Spock thing…’ Spock might not speak of it but Jim sure as hell wanted to talk about it.

‘I faked it, I had too, sorry Spock’ Khan smiled slightly ‘but I knew you two were meant to be’

‘So did I’ Spock whispered.

‘Excuse me?’ Jim jumped up.

‘I knew right away you were my t’hy’la however I also knew I had to know more about what Khan was up to’

‘Well played Mr. Spock well played’ they heard a voice by the door and when they looked up both Jim and Spock were stunned by a phaser.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Khan is starting to get through to Spock and Jim Dr Noonien Singh is there to spoil it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for this next chapter. I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible now ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, love Kati

‘You disappoint me Khan’ Dr. Noonien Singh said while he stepped into the room pointing his phaser at Khan.

‘Father’ Khan tried.

Noonien Singh put up his hand ‘Silence! Not another word from you, you treacherous augment. You are not my son anymore. Take them away’ he said pointing with his phaser at Jim and Spock.

Two of Khan’s brothers walked in and put restraints on Jim and Spock’s hands and started dragging them away.

‘Father, you cannot do that. That is admiral Kirk’s son. If something is to happen to him…’

‘Then what, hm? Then nothing, then our future is secured. Then we can live on without having to look over our shoulder all the time, we would have done so already if you weren’t so weak to begin with. I really don’t know what has gotten into you, Khan. Have you stopped taking your injections?’

‘Yes I have but that’s not it. For the first time in years I have found that people liked me just for me, not because of what I could do, or of what I could destroy for them, like you. You only were using me, like you were using the others’

‘Just what I thought; weak, worthless. Not the Khan I raised to be’ Noonien Singh grabbed Khan by his throat and looked him in the eyes ‘you are worthless to me, I am done with you’ he started pointing the phaser to Khan’s chest when Khan noticed some movement at the door.

Bones had seen and heard the whole thing and if his father would see him he’d be dead before he knew it. Apparently Bones got that and tiptoed to the nightstand where he picked up the flashlight that they had been using the other day. With one big blow he knocked out Noonien Singh and he went down with a sigh.

‘What is that creep doing here?’ Bones asked dropping the flashlight ‘Why was he going to shoot you? Isn’t he supposed to be your dad or something?’

‘Maybe I can tell you after we saved Jim and Spock?’ Khan felt an irrational urge to knock the good doctor with the flashlight as well. He never cared much for his sarcastic comments.

‘You mean to tell me they’ve got Jim and Spock?’

‘Yes now hurry up and help me tie him up’ Khan really got annoyed now.

‘Any idea where they took them?’ Bones kept asking.

‘I think I just might’ Khan said while tying Dr. Singh to the bed.

\--

After quite a bumpy ride Jim and Spock were thrown into a dark, cold and damp place together. Their restraints were cut loose but as far as Jim could tell it was a small cell inside a cave where they were in.

‘I think we’re in some sort of cave’ Jim said touching the walls which were dripping wet.

‘Indeed’ Spock answered.

‘Do you think they left us here to die?’

‘I do not know’

‘Do you think Khan spoke the truth, about the future and all?’

‘I do’

‘Wait, I feel a fence with a lock. It’s just a cave, with some kind of jail cell. What on earth…?’

‘Jim, save your energy’

Spock started to cough, for a Vulcan this was too damp and cold.

‘Come sit close to me’ Jim said ‘We can share body heat so you don’t get too cold and get sick’

‘Jim, I really appreciate the sentiment, but you do not have to take Khan’s word for it’ Spock said. ‘You clearly do not believe him’

‘I don’t know what you mean’ Jim said a bit irritated ‘I just know that Vulcans don’t like the cold much and I don’t want you to get sick’

‘I am fine’ Spock answered ‘thank you for your concern’

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ Jim turned around trying to face Spock; however it was too dark to see where Spock was sitting.

‘There is nothing wrong with me, I am just tired and cold’ Spock said shivering.

Jim walked towards the sound of Spock’s voice and almost tumbled over his feet. He sat down next to him and put his arms around him.

‘There you’ll be warmer soon’ he said startled by how cold Spock really was.

They sat like that for a long time and Jim thought Spock had fallen to sleep even when someone came down the stairs and opened the cell.

‘Cold are ye? Well, that will be over soon enough?’ the voice started to laugh.

‘Stop it!’ a woman’s voice came ‘give them the blanket and the food. What do you think Father would say if he comes back and found them frozen to death?’

‘Alright then’ the man unwillingly said and threw something into the cell. ‘Enjoy it while it lasts, when Father comes back with Khan it’s all over’

Jim heard footsteps going back up the stairs after the fence was being closed and he let go of Spock to fetch the blanket and the food. It was just bread and water but he couldn’t be happier with that. He put the blanket over Spock and himself and gave Spock a sip of water and a piece of the bread.

‘Thank you Jim’ Spock whispered ‘I feel better already’

‘We must think of a plan for when they get back’ Jim said.

‘First drink and eat yourself’ Spock softly said.

They sat there together under the blanket and Jim felt Spock warming up. He started thinking of how jealous he’d been when he thought Spock was falling for Khan. Had Khan been truthful after all? Was he from the future and was Spock his bondmate? What did he feel like now when Spock was so close next to him? Before when Spock was so cold he was worried and feeling anxious but did that mean… It was all so confusing. From the first day he had thought Spock was a handsome fellow and he had to admit he was attracted to him but with what he knew now. Spock was different, he was so damn logical. Was he capable of loving Jim, of tending to his needs? Not be so damn logical all the time?

‘I can’ Spock whispered next to him.

‘What?’ Jim was startled.

‘I’m sorry I did not mean to be in your thoughts but you are so close to me now that it is hard not to’

‘You can do that?’

‘Yes, you can too, if we’re bonded that is’

‘Yeah, about that…’

‘I know you are hesitant about that’

‘No, it’s not that, I’m just…’

‘Jim, I am not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I will be always at your side that is a promise’

‘Oh, ehm yes, thank you?’

‘You are my t'hy'la’

‘You are certain of that?’

‘I am, you can be too, if you let me’

‘A mindmeld’

‘Yes’

‘Okay’

‘You are certain?’

‘Yes, go ahead before I reconsider’

Spock put his fingers on the psi points on Jim’s head ‘From my mind to your mind’ he whispered  
All of a sudden Jim was seeing things, feeling things, hearing things he’d never heard before. He shivered all over and he felt a love burning deep inside him, overflow him and he knew. Spock let go and Jim still felt it. When he opened his eyes it took some time for him to find the words.

‘I am overwhelmed with emotions’ he said ‘I feel it now Spock. I knew there was something there but I never knew it was like this’

Jim took both Spock’s hands ‘Thank you’

‘I only awakened what was inside you all along t’hy’la’ Spock said.

Spock’s fingers found Jim’s and a jolt went through Jim. ‘What was that?’ Jim asked surprised.

‘That is a Vulcan kiss’

‘I like that’ Jim smiled ‘would you mind a human kiss?’

‘No I think not’

Jim reached forward and kissed Spock and when their tongue’s met the jolt was there as well.

‘I like that as well’ Spock said.

‘I think I felt the earth move’ Jim grinned ‘I can get used to that’

‘Yes it is pleasant’

‘Why Mr. Spock’ Jim laughed ‘is that a feeling I sense?’

‘I believe it is Mr. Kirk’ Suddenly Spock sat up.

‘What, what’s the matter?’

‘I think I know how we can get out’ Spock said ‘Khan said tomorrow there will be an earthquake. That will be our way out’


	11. A sense of belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones saw the flickering of Khan’s eyes. If he really would get angry there would be hell to pay, he thought. It was best to have him on the ‘good’ side for as long as possible, better yet, for the long haul.

‘Are you sincere about joining Starfleet, Khan?’ Bones raised his eyebrow while he looked at Khan in walking in front of him. They had waited until dusk to go to the place Khan suspected his father and friends were hiding Jim and Spock and now they were going to try and rescue them. Just the two of them, even though they had told Scottie and Pavel what they were up to; Scottie hadn’t been keen on letting them go on their own.

“It’s just not a smart move, laddie, to go on your own without back-up” he had said “Just let Pavel and me go with you”

But Khan had been adamant about it; just himself and Bones no one else. Bones wasn’t all too sure about that whole ‘plan’ if you could call it a plan at all. An earthquake, Khan had said, tomorrow there would be an earthquake at precisely 6 am and that would be the perfect time to free them. It would still be dark at that time and his friends would be surprised in their sleep. Although some would be on guard duty as Dr. Singh hadn’t returned on time of course, that would raise some eyebrows Bones thought but Khan had even thought of that; he sent a message to his friends that their father had some unfinished business elsewhere and he would return the next day after a night’s sleep at Khan’s room.

‘So, are you?’ Bones asked again.

Khan turned around, seemingly annoyed; ‘Look, I know you don’t care much for me, the feeling is quite mutual I can assure you, but I am sincere I can tell you that. I have seen the future, what I have done, had to do or better; what my father made me do or what others made me do because of the fact I am an augment. I don’t want that future. Now that I have gotten the chance to make a new one, I am grabbing it with both hands’

Bones saw the flickering of Khan’s eyes. If he really would get angry there would be hell to pay, he thought. It was best to have him on the ‘good’ side for as long as possible, better yet, for the long haul.

‘Alright, I believe you’ Bones said, he put out his hand. Khan was surprised but touched by this gesture and he shook his hand.

‘Thank you Doctor McCoy’ he said.

‘Not yet’ Bones said.

‘Yes well, I don’t know if I have earned the right to say your nickname yet’ Khan smiled and started walking again.

Bones followed and was completely surprised by Khan’s reaction, Khan’s smile even. There was hope for him yet.

\--

Jim woke up from a frightening dream with a feeling of panic. He was disoriented at first and breathing heavily.

‘Calm down t’hy’la, I am here’ he heard a soothing voice beside him followed by two fingers on his own. The pleasant jolt returned with the realization of where he was and with whom.

‘Spock’ his voice was merely a whisper.

‘Yes Jim, I am right here’ Spock said. ‘Did you have a bad dream again?’

Jim cleared his throat ‘yes I did’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘No not really, thanks. What time is it?’

‘It is almost 6. You can sleep some more if you want to’

‘No I’d better not. Did Khan say at what time that earthquake would be?’

‘I do not recall’

Jim got up and stretched his limbs. He felt stiff from the cold, damp floor and sitting in this damp cave for so long.

‘We’d better be ready anyway’

‘I agree’ Spock got up as well.

‘Do you feel better?’

‘Yes I do’ Spock smiled although Jim could not see that. The fact that they had bonded last night had made all the difference.

Just as Spock walked over to Jim all hell broke loose; the earth began to shake and it knocked them off their feet. The whole cave was coming apart; big stones were breaking off the walls and falling down around them.

‘Over here!’ Jim shouted to Spock.

Spock ran towards the sound of Jim’s voice and felt the fence in front of him ‘Jim, where are you?’ he shouted but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it.

‘Hold on to the fence!’ Jim screamed ‘Maybe if we’re pushing it, it will give in’

‘I am afraid not Jim’ Spock pushed with all his might but the fence shook with the earthquake but didn’t give in.

‘Wait we’re here, stand back’ they heard Khan’s voice shout all of a sudden.

With his father’s phaser Khan fired on the lock to open the fence and Jim and Spock could finally get out.

They ran up the stairs as best as they could while the earth still shook. Bones was waiting at the top of the stairs.

‘Bones!’ Jim was happy to see him and hugged him.

‘Does the earth move for you too?’ Bones grinned.

‘Funny Bones’ Jim laughed ‘how on earth did you find us?’

‘Ask Khan’ Bones nodded at Khan who was pointing his phaser at some of his old friends who were tied down.

‘Looks like you’ve been busy this morning!’

‘Oh just your average morning, all in a day’s work’ Bones smirked.

‘So what now?’ Jim asked Khan.

‘Security is on its way’ Khan said.

‘How did you…’ Jim’s mouth fell open in surprise.

‘I notified Scotty and he arranged that. It also helps we tied my father down earlier in our room’

‘You what?’

The earthquake had stopped and Spock walked over to Khan ‘It seems you were right about that, it will certainly help you’

‘Help me in what?’

‘If you still want to be in Starfleet this with your father and the knowledge of your future, of course the Academy will want to know that but since you saved us all’

‘I hadn’t even thought about that’ Khan’s face turned to his gloomy self again.

‘It will be alright Khan, we will help you’ Jim said.

‘We all will’ Bones said to Jim’s surprise.

‘We owe you our lives and if it wasn’t for you, Jim and I wouldn’t have become bondmates’

‘It was about time you and the hobgoblin became a happy couple’ Bones chuckled.

‘Bones!’

‘Oh come on Jim, everyone saw your face around him, everyone knew accept you!’

Security walked in to arrest Khan’s former friends.

‘Let’s get some rest kids’ Bones said. ‘I think we’ve got a lot ahead still’

‘I can get used to this’ Khan said ‘the four of us in a spaceship, exploring’

‘I was just about to say the same thing’ Jim smiled.

The four of them walked home and for the first time in years Khan felt he really belonged.


End file.
